The Sad, Humorous, and Weird
by Shingo-sama
Summary: Group of One shot songfic These are mostly RoyEd. Featuring EvaneScence, Toni Brxton, and more! Ch. 21: Ed breaks up with Roy,
1. Once Upon a December Deana Carter

Holds me safe and warm

Edward sat in the corner of a dark room, his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. His head rested on his knees. Music flowed through his head. Words of a once lover crossed his head. All of the arguments they had. All of the love they made.

_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
and a song someone sings  
once upon a December _

**Roy wrapped his arm around the young man's thin waist. He held the blonde tightly as he smiled lovingly. He leaned down and captured the other male's lips with his own. Roy melted into the blonde's kiss. It tasted of everything sweet and wonderful. **

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm   
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory _

The amber eyes were cold and distant; the light of the eyes glowed dim as a dying ember. His heart was blank, but it hurt him so badly. It was worst then dying. He felt cold, although it was hot within the dark room. His heart wanted to feel loved again. To get rid of the December cold within him.

_Far away, long ago  
glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
once upon a December_

**Roy smirked at the blonde, who giggled every time Roy breathed on his ear. "Roy, stop that" The blonde smiled as Roy breathed on the blondes ear as he held the smaller male from behind. "Edward, dance with me. " Roy whispered into his ear. The blonde smiled and laughed. "Why?" Roy smirked and turned the blonde around holding his right hand with the other's hand. Roy wrapped his left arm around Edward's waist and waltz with him.**

**"Because it's romantic." Roy said and smiled. "Do you have to leave?" Edward looked up with a sad look on his face. "I don't want to, but it's the top's orders." Roy said sadly. "But you'll be coming with me." Roy kissed his lover's forehead and continued to dance in circles. **

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory _

His mind was far away as unwanted memories invaded his mind. He could see visions of a flame that was glowing dim. So dim, like an ember. An ember that he'd never be able to touch again. A flame he couldn't get near. Ever again. He could hear the gunshots and screams. He could see the blood in front of him. And soulless eyes, he never wanted to see. A statement that he wished he could take back. His heart had died along with the only person he loved. It yearned to be loved again; it yearned to remember that feeling again, to be alive again.

_Far away, long ago  
glowing dim as an ember   
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember _

**It was military rebels that blocked the road. They yelled and screamed insults. Edward flinched as the insults hung heavy in the air. Roy stood next to Edward, strong and calm. He calm asked the Rebels to disburse or they'd have to act. Roy raised his hand in the air in a snapping position; Edward raised his hands to clap. Several of the rebels raised guns, other's drawing circles. **

**It happened fast and quick. Just as Roy was about to snap his fingers, a young nervous rebel shot his gun in fear, hitting the colonel in the chest. Roy fell on to the ground, his blue uniform quickly staining with blood. Ed clapped his hand and sent deadly spikes at the rebels in anger. Tears stinging his eyes. Then several of gunshots sounded off through the streets as Edward attacked the group of rebels with the determination to kill every one of them. **

**Roy gasped painfully as he laid on the ground dying. Edward kneed down next to his boss, his lover. "Roy..." Edward whispered as Roy tried to smile warmly. "Edo...I... Love... You..." Roy whispered in breathless gasped and then the light in his eyes died away and he closed them. Never to be opened again. Edward felt tears slid down his fast as he cried on his dead lover's body. **

_And a song  
someone sings  
once upon a December  
_


	2. 1000 no Kotoba wo FFX2

1000 no Kotoba wo

Edward walked up to the gates of the headquarters. He had told Al that he'd just take a minute and report to the damned bastard (AKA Roy Mustang). Edward always knew the Colonel hid things from him. Just going around the edges with gentle but harsh words. Edward was always daydreaming about what Roy said, but he never let it get to him, easily. He walked into the building, and rounded into Roy's office that was near the outer office where Havoc was flirting with Fury and Hawkeye was glaring at the two.

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

_Kimi no kotoba wa  
Yume no yasashisa kana?  
USO wo zenbu  
Oikakushiteru  
ZURUI yo ne_

Roy sighed as he heard the distant heavy footsteps of the blonde teenager, who he tried to protect at a distance. He never would say goodbye to Edward when he sent him on missions. Although Edward didn't know, Roy listened to his ranting._ I want to be with you. I wish I didn't have to watch you fight your battles, so far away from my protection. I make it too easy for people to hurt you. _Roy acted like he was working on his paper work as Edward entered the room, with a glare on his face. _I love that look. It makes you look so cute._

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily  
_

_Tabidatsu kimi ni  
Sameta senaka misete  
Kiiteita yo  
Hitori tatakau no?  
ZURUI yo ne_

Edward looked at the man, he considered a bastard. He walked up to the desk and glared half-heartedly at the man. Roy looked up at Edward, with his sadistic smirk and a cold look. The smirk always hurt Edward inside, but he never showed it. _The things I'd do, just to get this bastard to smile. Not look at me like that. _"Well go on, and get it over with." Edward said, preparing himself for the attack of short jokes. "What do you mean, Fullmetal?" Roy asked the teenager in front of him. "Go and get your damned Short jokes out of your damned system." Edward growled at the man. _I wonder what he'd say if I told him that I loved his short joke attacks on me? Why am I afraid to tell him that? _

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_"Kaettekuru kara"  
Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe  
Iji hatte  
Tsuyoi FURI  
Toki wo modoshite  
Sakebeba yokatta?  
Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?  
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo_

Roy smirked, "Oh Hagane no, you like my short jokes, ne?" Edward smirked, and tried to continue his glare. _ There's a 1000 words I could say to you, and it wouldn't matter, cause you'd continue to glare at me. _Roy smiled as Edward glared at him. He watched as Edward's glare changed to an innocent, 'OMG what's going on!' look. Roy stood up and walked around his desk that was full with papers. "Hagane no...your _shorter _then my desk. But then again you could make some men and women very happy with your _perfect_ size." Roy said with a smile. Edward blinked not quiet catching on to what he said.

_Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings  
_

_Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Haruka na  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete_

Edward then felt Roy wrap his arm around him. "Tai..sa?" Edward stuttered. He felt Roy put his head on top of his own. "Edo-kun, I want to hold, like this for how ever long it takes for you to forget about all of those horrible days; we've given you" Roy said softly. Edward was so confused. This was so out of character for the man that Edward always thought of as a cold bastard who doesn't give a damn.

_Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever  
_

_Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Kizutsuita  
kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
dakishimeru_

Roy backed up a bit and lifted Edward's head with a finger to get a look at the expressive amber/gold eyes. "The things I could tell you would be a 1000 words long. Things I'd never thing about telling you never tell you. " Roy said happy, with the emotions he could see in Edward's eyes. " I can tell you three words. Three that is hard to say. Shite ru yo, Edo-kun." Roy leaned down and captured the boy's lips with his own, in a sweet loving kiss.

_Oh a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhh_

_Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Lalalala..  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubaksa ni kaete_

Edward returned the kiss, melted into the warm sensation of the kiss. When they broke apart, Edward smiled and looked up at the Colonel. "Shite ru yo, Roy-kun. I was scared to tell you." He said as Roy wrapped his arms around him once again. They held each other. Never really saying anything. Cause the words that were spoken, were enough.

_And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever  
Oh a thousand words_

_Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Lalalala..  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Lalalalala... _


	3. Loving Arms Dixie Chicks

Note:  _ This is an attempt at a Roy/Ed/Riza. The song is Loving Arms by the Dixie Chicks. Read and Review! _

Loving Arms

_If You Could See Me Now  
The One Who Said That She'd Rather Roam  
The One Who Said She'd Rather Be Alone  
If You Could Only See Me Now_

Riza put on her coat and checked the holster of her gun. The then opened the door that lead out of the office. She walked down the hallway, with her expressionless face. Whenever there was any emotion showing, it'd only be towards the Colonel Roy Mustang or Major Edward Elric. She smiled at Edward and greeted him as she passed him. He smiled back and replied with a "Hello Hawkeye-san, I'm sorry I'm late, I'll go see the bastard now." Then he left; she admired him for his determination of not admitting to things. She wished she were still that naive.

Riza sighed as she got into her car; she was able to hear Edward protest about his height to Roy even in the parking lot_. No wonder everyone calls our unit crazy... _She smiled she started the engine of the car. _I wonder if they'll ever get it together... If they don't, I might have to go after Ed, give Roy some competition. _Edward glared at Roy, it looks could kill that one would. But then again, Roy would have died years ago from Ed's furious glares. _When didn't he glare at me? _Roy thought as he smirked.

_If I Could Hold You Now  
Just For A Moment, If I Could Really Make You Mine  
Just For A While, Turn Back The Hands Of Time  
If I Could Only Hold You Now_

She smiled sadly as she watched the two kiss in the darkness near the Head Quarters. She had gone to see what was keeping the Colonel, and she found them in a deep kiss. Roy and Edward kissing deeply. She felt like crying, wishing she had gone after Edward five months ago. That night when she saw him smile at her and said hello. She wished she were the one kissing the handsome blonde. She went back inside of the building, not letting anyone know what she had seen.

_I've Been Too Long In The Wind  
Too Long In The Rain  
Taking Any Comfort That I Can  
Looking Back And Longing For  
The Freedom Of My Chains  
And Lying In Your Loving Arms Again_

She watched coldly as the couple got closer, in both friendship and in love. The only comfort was what she got from her dog that she had brutally trained, and he still loved her. She constantly reminded herself how she could have had Edward, if she had told him how she felt all those day's back.

_If You Could Hear Me Now  
Singing Somewhere Through The Lonely Nights  
Dreaming Of The Arms That Held Me Tight  
If You Could Only Hear Me Now_

She sang to a sad love song in the karaoke bar that was near her house. She sang well, although the words made her want to cry. Her voice cracked on the last key. Several people clapped for her. She saw the one teenager she lusted after. She walked up to him, and noticed that his usual partner was missing. "Hello Edo-kun" She said calmly. He smiled at her cheerfully. "Hello Riza-san. Ogenki desu ka?" She smiled at him and answered. "Genki desu"

He smirked. "You've seemed a little down lately. I've been worried. Anything you want to talk about?" He asked with a worried expression. She smiled warmly. "Ahh, just jealous, Edo-kun." She said as she sat down next to him at the bar. "You? Jealous? Of whom?" He asked as he leaned his elbows on the table and the side of his head rested in his hand. She laughed. "It is of non of your concern, Edo." She then smirked and looked at him. "So where's the Colonel?" Edward sighed. "As if I know. Probably off with one of his floozies." Edward said sarcastically. "He's such a womanizer, I don't know what I saw in him." Riza felt like screaming 'YES!'. But then felt guilty. "So, You've broken up?"

_I've Been Too Long In The Wind  
Too Long In The Rain  
Taking Any Comfort That I Can  
Looking Back And Longing For  
The Freedom Of My Chains  
And Lying In Your Loving Arms Again_

Riza and Edward kissed goodbye and went their separate ways. Roy was watching from his office window. He wished he could have taken back all the things he did to Edward. To be in his arms again. Holding him. Loving him. This time, he was the one rejected and shocked to find out that Riza and Edward hooked up together.

_I've Been Too Long In The Wind  
Too Long In The Rain  
Taking Any Comfort That I Can  
Looking Back And Longing For  
The Freedom Of My Chains  
And Lying In Your Loving Arms Again_

He smiled at their wedding. But he envied everything that Riza had. She had Edward. The one he once had, and lost because of his weak will. He never cried during the three years he watched the couple. But he did cry at their wedding, like it was a funeral.

_I Can Almost Feel Your Loving Arms Again_


	4. Tourniquet Evenescence

**Tourniquet **

_I tried to kill the pain  
_

_but only brought more  
_

_(So much more)  
_

_I lay dying_

_  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
_

_am I too lost to be saved  
_

_am I too lost? _

He closed his eyes as his bladed automail almost gently cut through each cell of skin in a line across his wrist. He leaned he head back against the bright, shiny tiled wall. He let out a suffered sigh and opened his eyes to look at the white ceiling. Everything now day's seemed black and white to him. Even the crimson blood that started a small puddle on the flowery tiles. _I'm so lost, when did I start doing this? I know it isn't right. _ He briefly looked at his arm and sighed. He was tired. So tired. He didn't want to do anything. In fact, he sometimes didn't even know if he wanted to be saved from killing himself. The only thing that held him back was Al. Now, Al wasn't even there. Al was dead. Gone. All because of him.

_My God my tourniquet  
_

Return to me salvation

_My God my tourniquet  
_

Return to me salvation

_Al, I'm not a good Nii-san. I'm anything but. I deserve the marks I give myself. I deserve all the problems I go through. It's all of my __fault. I don't deserve to live. You should be the one with the body. I'm the one who convinced you to help me try to bring Kaa-san back. It's all my __fault. Everyone hates me. Roy, that cold-hearted bastard. No matter how much I love him, he won't care. The only reason I don't tell him I love him is because he picks on me for all the things I've failed at. I failed Kaa-san and you. How could you forgive me? How? _ Edward felt his eyes close and his body fall onto the floor He no longer had the will to sit up. His mind was starting to fog up from the loss of blood.Soon his mind drifted into unconsciousness, unaware of the man busting open his bathroom door. Unaware of the tears shed for him.

_Do you remember me?_

_  
Lost for so long_

_  
Will you be on the other side?_

_  
Or will you forget me?_

_  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming _

_  
Am I to lost to be saved?_

_  
Am I too lost?_

Roy looked down at the grave. His tears held back, He bit the inside of his lower lip. The brim of his hat hid his red eyes. _How couldn't I have noticed? Why didn't I? _ Roy put a single red rose on the coffin, and then several other colored roses joined the Red one. Yellow, Pink, White, Red-Violet, and Red, all of the roses meaning different things. Roy looked at the sky and saw dark clouds, soon it started to pour. All of the friends Edward had made during his journeys and before that sadly walked away from the grave, but Roy. Roy stood there and watched as they covered up the hole, and Edward's coffin. Tears started to run down Roy's face. _Why Edward? Why?_ Roy stood there in the rain thinking, slowly breaking down. The temptation of shooting himself in the head came alive once more. He slowly walked home.

_My God, My tourniquet_

Roy opened the door that was Edward's apartment. He was to retrieve all of the items. He saw the blood stain, it wasn't red ; it was now a dried brownish color and sick to look at, on the once white tiles. He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. It all smelled of the late blonde.

_  
Return to me salvation  
_

He saw a picture and silver watch in the dresser that he had just opened, along with a piece of paper. He noticed the sloppy left-handed writing along the paper. It was Ed's. The last thing he probably wrote. The only thing that answered all of his questions. He unfolded the paper and read it carefully.

_Dear Colonel. _

_Yes, You bastard. I knew you'd be the only one to bother looking in here for this because my watch is also there__. I'm sorry for all of the troubles I caused. I won't be causing any more... I hope no one cried. I don't deserve it. I've been thinking__ for a while. I guess it won't matter now, but I love you. I really do and because I loved you, I couldn't live knowing that I'd never be able to love anyone or anything fully anymore__. I... It's __all my fault that Alphonse died. It was all my fault that he was ever in that damned armor. _

_I'll tell Al you said 'hi" unless there really is a god and he really did forget me_

_Love,_

_Edward "Full Metal" Elric. _

Roy's chest was heavy. So heavy it hurt. He dropped the picture, the watch, and the letter. His eyes were filled with tears that fell slowly. He slowly walked to the kitchen.

_I JUST WANT TO DIE! _

Roy looked at all of the knives in the kitchen. His mind blank, really unsure of what he was doing at the time.

_My God My tourniquet _

He didn't feel it as he slide the knife from his wrist to the middle of his arm. He didn't feel anything.

_  
Return to me salvation _

Roy looked at the ceiling. _No one will find me here. No one will need me. I'm useless. I couldn't save Ed. Hell, he's probably calling me a copycat down in hell_He smiled faintly at the thought and closed his eyes for the last time, letting his very soul disappear from the world. _I'll see you soon Ed, cause I love you too... I just hope that I won't be denied this time..._

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_  
My soul cries for deliverance_

_  
Will I be denied?_

_Christ   
_

_Tourniquet   
_

_My suicide _

**Note: ** _This is yet another Song-fic for Yohie-koi! nn! I hope you liked it! I really do! _

_Oh! And now Marii-san is doing all of my editing. If I did do any to begin with... _

_Heh... _

_I love you, Yohie, and I hope you have a very Happy Birthday! _


	5. Torn by Natalie Imbruglia

**Torn**

_I thought I saw a man brought to life,_

_  
He was warm; he came around like he was dignified,_

_  
He showed me what it was to cry,_

_  
Well, you couldn't be that man I adored._

_  
You don't seem to know, seem to care, what your heart is for,_

_  
But I don't know him anymore,_

_  
There's nothing where he used to lie,_

_  
My conversation has run dry,  
_

_That's what's goin' on._

_Nothing's fine I'm torn..._

Edward saw him walking with another woman and talking. Saying such sweet things, that he used to say to him. He seen them together before, he knew something was going on. Today, he figured it out. He watched as his _dignified_ lover kissed the woman as he watched from the window of their home. He felt tears weld up in his eyes. Where all his lies were; holes now lay. Through out his heart. The conversation ran dry years ago. He now knew that. Roy walked through the door to see Ed standing at the window. "Edo-koi..." Ed turned and looked at Roy.

_I'm all out of faith,_

_  
This is how I feel,_

_  
I'm cold and I am shamed,_

_  
Lying naked on the floor,  
_

_Illusion never changed,  
_

_Into something real,  
_

_I'm wide-awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn,  
_

_You're a little late; I'm already torn,_

"Roy... Don't try to explain. " Tears fell from Edward's face as he ran out of the small home, they used to share. He felt like he was naked on the streets, stripped of his defenses. But he wasn't naked. He was waiting for the illusions to change; he looked up at the sky. He could have sworn it looked as torn as he felt.

_So I guess the fortune teller's right,  
_

_I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light,  
_

_But you crawled beneath my veins and now,  
_

_I don't care, I have no luck, and I don't miss it all that much,  
_

_There's just so many things,  
_

_That I can't touch_

_I'm torn._

_I'm so stupid. I knew he was a fucking player. I knew it wasn't going to last._ Edward thought as he stared at a meaningless tree. Edward couldn't get Roy out of his head. No matter how hard he tried. He saw Roy and that woman kissing. _I have no luck. _Edward buried his face in his hands, not wanting to face the world no longer. He felt the loss of Roy's love. _I wasn't enough for him... I'm never enough for anyone..._

_I'm all out of faith,  
_

_This is how I feel,  
_

_I'm cold and I am shamed,  
_

_Lying naked on the floor,  
_

_Illusion never changed,  
_

_Into something real,  
_

_I'm wide-awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn,  
_

_You're a little late; I'm already torn,  
_

_Torn,_

In his mind, he was lying there naked. Torn to shreds. His once solid heart out on the ground bleeding and shredded. No one could help him now. He was torn. _I shouldn't have trusted him, like I did. _Edward felt more tears build up in his chest. _I wasn't enough... I could never be enough for anyone. _

_There's nothing where he used to lie,  
_

_My inspiration has run dry,  
_

_That's what's goin' on ... nothing's right _

_I'm torn_

He looked up at the sky. He felt like he couldn't do anything. There was no inspiration left for him to do something anymore. _Nothing's right any more... _

_I'm all out of faith,  
_

_This is how I feel,  
_

_I'm cold and I'm ashamed,  
_

_Lying naked on the floor,  
_

_Illusion never changed,  
_

_Into something real,  
_

_I'm wide-awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
_

_  
_He felt cold and ashamed of himself. His emotional walls were shattered like a glass window that was hit with a bat. He closed his eyes for a minute and opened them with a new awareness. _I'm awake now._ He thought and looked at the perfectly torn sky. _Yeah, it is torn, just like me..._

_I'm all out of faith,  
_

_This is how I feel,  
_

_I'm cold and I'm ashamed,  
_

_Bound and broken on the floor,  
_

_You're a little late; I'm already torn,_

_Torn. _


	6. I'm Only Happy When It Rains Garbage

_Dedicated to Marie and Yohie. I'm sorry for being such a lousy friend lately. I'm sorry, but you know; sometimes sorry doesn't cut it especially mine. _

**Only Happy When It Rains**

_I'm only happy when it rains  
_

_I'm only happy when it's complicated  
_

_And though I know you can't appreciate it  
_

_I'm only happy when it rains  
_

_You know I love it when the news is bad  
_

_Why it feels so good to feel so sad  
_

_I'm only happy when it rains _

Envy watched as the rain fell from the sky in the middle of a park. He smiled happily as the rain fell on his face and dripped down. He enjoyed complicating the life of the short alchemist. He loved when his life took a turn for the worst. He loved it even better when Central Newscast only reported bad news. He smirked as the rain drenched his hair, forming small droplets at the ends of the wild green/black hair.

_Pour your misery down  
_

_Pour your misery down on me  
_

_Pour your misery down  
_

_Pour your misery down on me _

He smirked at the pain he caused the blonde haired alchemist. He licked his lips as he pinned Edward to the wall. He forcefully pressed his lips against the other boy's. He nibbled on the bottom, earning a startled gasped from Edward. The gasped was enough to get his tongue to slip in the other boy's mouth. Tasting the sweet taste of chocolate and coffee, as he explored the shorter one's mouth. He finally broke the kiss, with a smirk.

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_  
I feel good when things are going wrong  
_

_I only listen to the sad, sad songs  
_

_I'm only happy when it rains _

Envy smirked in the rain that made his body slick and slippery. Oh how he loved when everything was going wrong for the boy he loathed, yet wanted badly. He loved listening to the sad songs the rain made against him.

_I only smile in the dark  
_

_My only comfort is the night gone black  
_

_I didn't accidentally tell you that  
_

_I'm only happy when it rains  
_

_You'll get the message by the time I'm through  
_

_When I complain about me and you  
_

_I'm only happy when it rains _

He smiled in the dark of the alley at Edward. He felt the comfort of the darkness around him. He once again in that same week pinned Edward to the wall of an alley. "Chibi-san, I want you, but you won't let me have you." It was raining in the ally. "You know what, I'm only really happy in the rain..."

_Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
_

_Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
_

_Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
_

_Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
_

_Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
_

_Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
_

_Pour your misery down...pour  
_

_You can keep me company  
_

_As long as you don't care _

Envy purred in Edward ear and sent cold chills down the other boy's back. "Envy... don't..." Edward whispered out and felt his skin heat up as Envy let his free hand roam down Ed's body. "Chibi-san, I love the way your misery pours out of your body when I touch you." Edward blushed and looked the other way. Envy smirks and nibbled on the sensitive skin of Edwards's neck. He loved it even more when he earned a moan from Edward.

_I'm only happy when it rains  
_

_You want to hear about my new obsession  
_

_I'm riding high upon a deep depression _

Envy smirked in the rain, holding Edward close to him. Edward was sleeping, head against Envy's chest. "Chibi-san, I love your misery. It's as sweet as chocolate." Envy said into the sleeping boy's ear, smirking to himself.

_I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
_

_I'm only happy when it rains... pour some misery down on me  
_

_I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
_

_I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
_

_I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me...pour some misery down on _

_me...pour some misery down on me...pour some misery down on me, _

**Note: **_ Ack. This is horrible. It's so random!_


	7. Ordinary Day Vanessa Carlton

Ordinary Day

_Just a day,  
_

_Just an ordinary day  
_

_Just trying to get by  
_

_Just a boy  
_

_Just an ordinary boy  
_

_But he was looking to the sky  
_

_And as he asked if I would come along  
_

_I started to realize  
_

_That every day he finds  
_

_Just what he's looking for  
_

_Like a shooting star he shines_

Roy looked at the blonde boy. The boy was looking at the sky with a soft smile on his face. The he looked over to Roy. "Want to go somewhere with me?" He asked in a cheerful mood. Roy smiled at the boy. "Sure." Roy admired how his golden hair shined in the sun.

_And he said take my hand,  
_

_Live while you can  
_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

"Take my hand" Edward said the Roy. Roy looked at him with a questioning look. Edward offered a simple smile and Roy took Ed's hand. Roy smiled as Edward led him to the park. _Doesn't he see how all of his dreams could become real? _ Roy thought as he was dragged by the blonde teen._  
_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
_

_Although they did not feel  
_

_For I felt what I had not felt before  
_

_And you'd swear those words could heal  
_

_And as I looked up into those eyes  
_

_His vision borrows mine  
_

_And to know he's no stranger,  
_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time  
_

Roy listened to Edward as he talked like he usually did, but something felt different. Roy couldn't quite place why it felt different. He could have sworn that the words that left Edwards lips could heal all wounds. He looked into the golden eyes that belonged the teen. Then Roy wrapped an arm around the boy and held him close.

_And he said take my hand  
_

_Live while you can  
_

_Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand (Oh)  
_

_In the palm of your hand  
_

Roy smiled as he held Edward close to him. He felt relief that the boy did not fight against the hold, but accepted it. Edward looked up into the gentle dark eyes seeing all of the dreams and goals that were right in the palm of the man's hand. The dreams he didn't realize he had a hold of.

_Please come with me  
_

_See what I see  
_

_Touch the stars for time will not flee  
_

_Time will not flee  
_

_Can't you see  
_

They laughed as they dragged each other into the night. Watching the stars on the tallest building in the city. Laughing at the free time that didn't slip through their fingers. " Roy, can't you see..."

_Just a dream, just and ordinary dream  
_

_As I wake in bed  
_

_And the boy, that ordinary boy  
_

_Or was it all in my head  
_

_Did he ask if I would come along  
_

_It all seemed so real  
_

_But as I looked to the door  
_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal  
_

_And he said take my hand  
_

_Live while you can,  
_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand (oh)  
_

_In the palm of your hand (oh)  
_

_In the palm of your hand (oh)  
_

Roy awoke in his bed to the sounds of banging on his door. He quickly got dressed, sadden that his time with Edward was a dream. He went to his door and opened it. He was shocked to see Edward there holding his hand out. "Take my hand, Roy. Live while you can with me. " Roy smiled and grabbed a hold of Edward's hand.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
_

_Just trying to get by  
_

_Just a boy Just an ordinary boy  
_

_But he was looking to the sky...  
_


	8. Show me Backstreet Boys

_So many words for the broken heart  
_

_It's hard to see in a crimson love  
_

_So hard to breathe  
_

_Walk with me, and maybe  
_

_Nights of light so soon become  
_

_Wild and free I could feel the sun  
_

_Your every wish will be done  
_

_They tell me_

Roy walked down an abandon street. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his heart ached so much from the 'something' that was missing from it. It soon got dark enough that the street lamps flickered on to revile a face of a man of a broken heart.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
_

_There's something missing in my heart_

He didn't understand this feeling as he walked down the seemingly endless street. _Is this the feeling of being lonely? Why can't I be with you? Why does it feel like there's something missing...Why can't I be with you, Riza? _

_Life goes on, as it never ends  
_

_Eyes of stone observe the trends  
_

_They never say forever gaze, if only  
_

_Guilty roads to an endless love  
_

_There's no control  
_

_Are you with me now  
_

_Your every wish will be done  
_

_They tell me_

The days went on as normal. They never slowed down for Roy and seemed to pile on top of each other for him. Every night we walked down his guilty abandon road. He saw Riza everyday and the feelings kept getting stronger. Till it felt as if he'd burn from the uncommon feeling.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
_

_There's something missing in my heart_

Roy cried as he looked up at the sky. The feeling pulling on his chest and killing him slowly. The feeling that held him down and made him walk slowly. _Why can't I be with you? _

_There's nowhere to run  
_

_I have no place to go  
_

_Surrender my heart, body and soul  
_

_How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show  
_

"How could you ask me to feel like this? When you never show any emotions? I gave you my heart, body, and soul. I gave all of it to you. All just for you. Why? Riza. Why?" He said to the darkness in his room. He welcomed the darkness and the loneliness that he had grown accustom to.

_You are missing in my heart_

_  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
_

"Riza. I miss you so much. Why I can't I be with you now?" Roy said to himself as he stared at his blank ceiling. He sighed depressively and closed his eyes, turning to his side. _So this is the feeling of being lonely? _

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
_

_There's something missing in my heart  
_


	9. The Wind Beneath My Wings

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own this song nor do I own FMA._

**Pairing:** _Roy/Hughes...It's an oddity to me..._

* * *

Wind Beneath My Wings

* * *

**Ohhhh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.**

**

* * *

**

Roy gave his best friend, Maes Hughes, a tired smirk. "Hiya Roy old buddy!" Maes said cheerfully. Roy's eyebrow twitched and Hughes smiled. "Yes?" To Roy this was always the same game. Hughes would come in all cheerful, and Roy would act annoyed. Maes knew the game well, it was to throw any listener's for a loop and make them just walk away. After a meaningless conversation, the deep depressing info would come out. Then Roy just noticed how much his best friend was in his shadow, how he always held back just for Roy.

* * *

**So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long,  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.**

* * *

Roy was always the one with all the glory. Maes always took the strain and hid in his shadows. He'd give Roy a bright beautiful smile that hid all the pain that helping Roy has caused. Even in war with the homunculus, Maes helped showing nothing but loyalty and love for a brother. To the world he was a beautiful face without a name.

* * *

**Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.**

* * *

Roy admired Maes for all of the help and effort he put in just for him. Roy wished he could be that strong. Roy could fly higher in the ranks then Maes ever could but only with the support of him. Maes got all of the information he needed. Maes was his link to the world around him.

* * *

**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.**

* * *

Roy smiled as his friend entered his office. "Hiyao Royo!" Hughes greeted with a large grin "Hey" Roy said watching his friend sit down. "Wow! Your not at all grumpy!" Roy glared at his friend causing Hughes to laugh. "Thanks." Hughes looked at Roy confused. "Huh?" Roy sighed and looked away with a blush on his face. "Thanks for always helping me." Hughes smiled and lightly kissed Roy. Sure he had a wife and kids, but that didn't mean he didn't love Roy just as much.

* * *

**Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.**

* * *

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?" Roy whispered to the grave he kneeled down to, tears bridging the edge of his narrowed coal colored eyes. Roy bowed down his head. "Don't you know I'm nothing without you?" Roy smiled sadly, tears running down his cheeks. "Thank you." Roy said before leaving. Never to see that smile that hid in his shadow again, a beautiful smile that would always be there.

* * *

**Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.**


	10. Foolish Games

_Ed's lines_

**Roy's lines**

Chorus/Story

_**You'll get it as you read the story**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA nor Do I own this song._**

* * *

Foolish Games

* * *

**You took your coat off and stood in the rain  
You were always crazy like that  
I watched from my window**

* * *

Roy silently watched Edward from the window as the smaller male stood in the pouring rain. Roy smiled sadly as he watched the smaller boy talk to his brother while taking his coat off. He saw Edward look up at him and give him on of his own sad lost looking smiles.

* * *

_Always felt that I was outside looking in on you  
You were always the mysterious one  
With dark eyes and careless hair_

_

* * *

_

Edward looked up at the office window to see Roy looking at him. He smiled sadly, soaked head to toe and watched Roy turn to talk to someone in the room. He admired how Roy was always so mysterious, his black eyes couldn't be read even if you knew the man for a very long time. Edward sighed and looked Alphonse, giving his brother a soft smile and entered Headquarters telling Al to wait in the hallway for him. Alphonse agreed quietly and watched his brother enter the offices.

* * *

**You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care  
Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
Besides some comment on the weather

* * *

**

Edward growled at Roy as he made another "Short" comment and he brushed it off. Then he noticed how sad Roy looked as he glanced out of the window. He felt like he had nothing left to say as he stared sadly at the man in front of him. "It's a gloomy day isn't it?" Edward said quietly as he looked down.

* * *

_Well, in case you failed to notice_

* * *

"I don't really like the rain, Fullmetal." Roy said as he motioned Edward to sit on the leather couch.

* * *

**In case you failed to see

* * *

**

Edward sat down and looked sadly at the Colonel. "Why are you do sad when it rains, Roy?"

* * *

_This is my heart bleeding before you

* * *

_

Roy looked up at Edward; startled that Edward could read him so well. "I notice how you stare at the window. Your eyes glaze over. " Edward said a light blush on his cheeks caused by the coolness of the room.

* * *

**This is me down on my knees

* * *

**

Roy smiled at Edward. "Rain makes me useless. It makes me feel like I'm not of any help to anyone." Edward stood up and walked over to Roy. "But what does that matter to such a _short_ witted squirt like you." Edward sighed and frowned.

* * *

These foolish games are tearing me apart  
Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
You're breaking my heart

* * *

Edward was told that there were no available dorms, and Al was already with Hughes, so when he was invited by Mustang to sleep at his house he agreed and reluctantly and followed the Colonel home. They threw insults at each other back and forth through the whole ride. Roy watched Edward carefully as he went up the stairs. Each of them not knowing how much they hurt each other.

* * *

_You were always brilliant in the morning  
Smoking your cigarettes, talking over coffee  
Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you

* * *

_

Edward watched Roy from the kitchen door noticing a stream of smoke rising in the air. He guessed that Roy was stressed as seeing that he never saw the older man smoke. Edward noticed all of the art in Roy's house, famous paintings and infamous paintings. "I see you like to look around Edward." Edward was startled by the man at first and saw the man smile and let him continue talking about each piece as he motioned Edward to sit in the kitchen with him.

Edward smiled and listened to the man. "Alphonse told me you like music."

* * *

**You loved Mozart **

**And you'd speak of your loved ones  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar  
You'd teach me of honest things

* * *

**

"Yeah, I like a lot of classical music. It calms me down." Edward smiled as he talked. "Alphonse never really liked classical music that much. It puts him to sleep. Mom used to laugh at that." Roy watched Edward carefully as he ate slowly. Edward found himself liking the older man more and more as they talked about loved ones they'd never see again.

* * *

_Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else  
Somebody who gave a damn  
Somebody more like myself_

As they reached the office, Edward shook his head. He couldn't believe that Roy would actually give a damn about anything, other then himself and his goals. Edward watched as Roy climbed the stairs to headquarters and turn to look at him. He watched as the man gave him a smirk.

* * *

These foolish games are tearing me apart  
Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
You're breaking my heart

* * *

Edward sighed as he looked up at the gray-clouded sky. Roy watched as the boy's bright gold/amber eyes darkened. He hated it when Ed looked like that. It hurt him. He continued to watch as it started to rain. He watched the boy, noticing the small smile playing his lips. He didn't even notice that he too was smiling.

* * *

**You took your coat off and stood in the rain  
You were always crazy like that**


	11. Barbie Girl Humorous

The worst end of the deal

  
Barbie Girl

Roy and Ed couldn't believe their luck. They JUST lost a BIG bet against Hughes, Havoc, and Hawkeye. The bet was that Roy would finish his paper work on time and not make a perverted comment, while Ed wouldn't yell when he was called Short, pipsqueak, Etc..., if they failed They would have to do anything Hughes, Havoc, and Hawkeye says. In return, Hughes couldn't show off pictures of his daughter, Havoc couldn't smoke, and Hawkeye wouldn't shoot at anyone. If they failed they'd have to do anything Roy and Ed say.

Well they failed, badly. Their punishment, they had to perform a song of the winning group's choice.

A week later:

It was after work hours. Ed was with Hawkeye and Roy was with Hughes and Havoc. There was a huge stage put up in the mess hall, where everyone was now gathering. Hughes and Havoc got finished dressing Roy up for his part, just as Hawkeye finished with Ed.

"Hiya Barbie!"

Roy said as he walked out on to the stage wearing faded blue jeans, white t-shirt, and casual shoes. He wore an embarrassed smile that twitched.

"Hi Ken!"

Edward said in a girlish prep voice. Edward had his hair put up into a curly ponytail. He smiled pink lipstick shining in the spot light. The black eyeliner brought out the gold in his eyes a bit more with the purple eye shadow on top. He was wearing a tight black shirt with fake breasts, a tight mini skirt that showed off his curves nicely and high-heeled boots that made him at least two inches taller.

"You wanna go for a ride?"

Roy said in a fake excited tone.

"Sure, Ken!"

Edward said in that preppy voice rolling his eyes as he jumped up and clapped his hands together. The audience laughed.

"Jump in!"

Roy said trying to hold back a laugh as Ed acted like a preppy High school girl.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world,"

Edward sang as he swung his hips back and forth, holding the mic in his left hand. He jumped up and clapped his hands together again singing "Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" Ed flashed a toothy smile to the laughing crowd. Roy bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing and raised and eyebrow as he watched the mini skirt lift up slightly showing some of the panties Edward was wearing. "You can brush my hair, " Ed acted like he was brushing his hair, he felt like crying out of embarrassment. "Undress me everywhere!" He then acted like he was undressing.

"Imagination, life is your creation!" Ed finished smirking at Roy. Roy smirked and moved up further on to the stage. "Come on Barbie let's go party!" He sang as he wrapped an arm around Ed. " I'm a Barbie Girl, In a Barbie world," Ed sang moving away from Ed as he walked forward swinging his hips. "Life in plastic, it's fantastic," The words sang in a sarcastic tone. "You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere" He swung his body side ways in a _tempting_ way.

Then Ed stood up straight giving them an "I'm a poor girl look". "I'm a blonde little girl in a fantasy world." He struggled on the world 'Little', but gave the teary eyed crowd a harsh smile. "Dress me up" he touched his toes and brought his hands over his thighs and around his hips. "Make it tight, I'm your dolly" He sang in a taunting girly voice. Roy gave his playboy smirk and walked up to Ed, pulling him close. "Your my doll," Roy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Rock'n'roll, Hanky panky " He sang as he neared Ed's blushing face, Roy noticed that Ed also had mascara on.

Edward raised a thin brow and then knew what Roy was doing. Smirking he sang, "You can touch, you can play." He wiggled his fake chest teasingly to Roy. "If you say: "I'm always yours", oohhh wow"

Walking back and forth, swaying his hips as he walked, acting the parts as he sang in a preppy voice. " I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life in plastic it's Fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!" He lifted his arms up sarcastically swinging them, "Imagination! Life is your creation!"

Roy slapped Ed's ass, causing his eyes to widen and his cheeks to blush lightly. "Come on Barbie, Let's go party!"

"Ah ah ah Yeah" Ed let out as he backed away from Roy.

"Come on Barbie let's go party!" Roy sang smirked and raising his brows and winking at Ed.

"Ohh wow ohh wow"

"Come ON Barbie! Let's go party!"

"Ah ah ah Yeah" Ed squeaked as Roy grabbed his ass.

"Come on! Barbie! Let's go party!" Roy grabbed Ed and swung him around.

"Ohh wow ohh wow."

Edward walked away, and pushed at the same time. "Make me walk, make me talk, " He looked side ways at Roy. "Do whatever you please" Ed squeaked as Roy kissed his cheek. "I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees" Ed sang, kneeling down. "Come jump in" Roy sang as he lifted Ed up. "Be my friend" And then in a VERY suggestive tone. "Let us do it again." Roy got slapped lightly and smirked. "Hit the town, FOOL around, Let's go party!" Edward moved away from Roy shaking his ass at Roy. "You can Touch, You can play" And Roy went to touch, Ed moved away. "If you say: "I'm always yours"

Walking towards Roy teasingly, "You can touch, you can play" Ed batted his eyes at Roy. "If you say: "I'm Always Yours"

"Come on, Barbie. Let's go PLAY" Roy sang winking.

"Ah ah ah Yeah"

"Come on, Barbie. Smirk Let's go play"

"Oooh wow glare Oooh wow"

Come on, Barbie, Let's go party" Roy sang as he wraps his arm once more around Ed's waist.

"Ah ah ah yeah"

"Come On Barbie, Let's go party."

"Ohh wow ohhh wow"

Someone yelled from the audience. "GO ROY! YOU GET HIM!"

Edward blushed. "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world"

"Life in plastic, it's fantastic"

Edward sarcastically clapped his hands.

"You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere"

Brush action

"Imagination, life is your creation!"

Edward blushed as Roy wiggled his eyebrows at Ed.

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, Life is your creation!" Edward smirked.

And then said "OH! I'm having so MUCH fun!"

Roy smirked. "Well Barbie, We're just getting started"

Ed finished with a blush. " Oh! I love you ken."

The audience laughed and clapped. Hughes and Hawkeye smirked, while Havoc laughed his ass off. Ed glared at the blonde officer. "I am so killing you after I get out of theses damned high heels!"

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or The song Barbie girl. **


	12. Haunted

**Haunted**

* * *

****

**Long lost words, whisper slowly, to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
And all this time I've been so hollow inside  
And I know you're still there**

* * *

Roy's smile was that of someone you wouldn't talk too. Well normal people wouldn't talk too. He was in a white room, wearing a loosen straightjacket. He wasn't a threat to those around him, only to himself and one other. He sat there wondering what was keeping him there as he listened to whispers of false words of love, whispers of betray, and whispers of a false loyalty. He laughed, it sounded hollow. _Like Al..._ he thought lazily as he leaned against the padded wall. He could feel his lover's presence in that room. Through the whiteness. _I know your still here. Ha. Ha. Ha._

* * *

**Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I know I'll find you somehow**

* * *

_I know your there. Waiting for me to come out of here. Your there. Watching from some unknown camera. Your just want me for yourself. You're the one I feel pulling me down. I fear you, but I love you. Someday. Someday. I'll see you for my self. I'll find you through this ugly white color. _

* * *

**Hunting you  
I can smell you alive  
You're heart pounding in my head

* * *

**

_Ah. I'll find you. Do you see me in this helpless little room, endlessly looking for you in my darkness? I can smell your sweet, sweet scent. I can hear you. I hear your heart. It's pounding. Never stops pounding. It's here in my head. Pounding.

* * *

_

**Holding me  
Killing me  
I won't let you hold me down  
Saving me  
Raping me  
Watching me

* * *

**

_I feel your arms wrap around me. As if you're holding me with your love. But it's killing me. You're holding me down. I won't let you. Stop saving me. Stop raping me of this darkness. Leave me be! I feel you watching me! Stop! I don't want you to see me. I don't want you too! _

_

* * *

_

**Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you hold me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I won't let you hold me down

* * *

**

_You're watching me. You're there. Somewhere. Watching. Endlessly wanting me. I feel your arms pulling me down. I fear you this way, yet I love you. I don't want you to pull me down no longer. Let me be! Stop pounding! Stop Touching! Your Dead! Leave me be! _

Roy opened his eyes looking at the white wall, smirking as one does when plotting. Yes. He's plotting. He's going to get out of here, but first. He needs to get rid of Hughes. He needs him out of his head. He needs to stop thinking about him.

He doesn't want him any more.

* * *

**Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you hold me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I won't let you hold me down**

* * *

**_Disclamier: I do not own FMA nor do I own the song. _**

**_Pairing: (If you couldn't tell) Roy/Hughes_**


	13. Another Sad Love Song

* * *

**Another Sad Love Song**

* * *

**Since you been gone  
I been hangin' around here lately  
With my mind messed up  
Jumped in my car tried to clear my mind  
Didn't help me  
I guess I'm all messed up now baby  
Soon as I jumped into my ride  
Those memories start to play  
A song comes on the radio  
And there you are baby once again

* * *

**

Roy leaned back into his chair as he thought of Ed. He thought of Ed and Havoc, who were probably, at the moment, sharing a cup of coffee and a nice conversation. He actually got finished with his paper work and left the office getting into his car, hoping the ride would clear his depressed mind. But instead, he ended up remembering when Ed first confessed to him in this car. Memories he wanted to lock away and throw away the key popped up as fast as an unwanted Hughes. He turned on the radio only to have a sad love song play. And then, he saw Ed's image smiling on the side of the road. He continued driving.

* * *

**It's just another sad love song  
Rackin' my brain like crazy  
Guess I'm all torn up  
Be it fast or slow  
It doesn't let go  
Or shake me  
And it's all because of you

* * *

**

He could feel the tears coming and he stopped at the side of a country road that was just out side of the road. He couldn't get Ed out of his head. He couldn't get the break up out of his head. He couldn't believe that Ed would pick Havoc over _him_. No matter what the love song was it made him think of Ed. It was entirely Ed's fault.

* * *

**Since you been gone  
I keep thinkin' about you baby  
Gets me all choked up  
This heart of mine keeps  
Dreamin' of you and it's crazy  
You'd think I'd had enough  
As soon as I get you out my head  
I'm in your car again  
Just one request from the radio  
I'm back in love sugar once again

* * *

**

When he did get home he went straight to bed. The radio in his room playing another sad love song. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he turned and covered his face with the pillow. He hated being like this. He closed his eyes, falling asleep only to dream of the boy he missed so much. When he thought he was through, there was slow song. Images of Edward popping up in his head. He was in the car with Ed talking together. They were kissing. But a request from the radio added to another sad love song.

* * *

**It's just another sad love song  
Rackin' my brain like crazy  
Guess I'm all torn up  
Be it fast or slow  
It doesn't let go  
Or shake me  
And it's all because of you

* * *

**

He couldn't get Ed out of his head. No matter what medicine he took. No matter what songs he listened to. All he could do was think of Edward. He cried into his pillow. _This is all because of you! _He screamed in his head.

* * *

**Here comes the strings  
Then somebody sings  
Only takes a beat  
And then it starts killin' me darlin'  
Only takes one note, I tell ya,  
From that radio  
It's just  
Another  
Lonely  
Love song.

* * *

**

On the radio a long slow song played in Roy's misery as he laid in bed. He was slowly dying from the songs as they sang. Every note was killing him. Tears ran down. He stared at the roof. _Yes. Just another Lonely Love Song._ He thought as he looked at the sun rising in the window.

* * *

**It's just another sad love song  
Rackin' my brain like crazy  
Guess I'm all torn up  
Be it fast or slow  
It doesn't let go  
Or shake me  
And it's all because of you

* * *

**

Disclamier: I do not own FMA nor Do I own this song.

Pairings: Roy/Ed onesided

**  
**


	14. My Immortal

**

* * *

**

**My Immortal

* * *

**

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

* * *

**

I sigh looking at the graying sky in the graveyard by your stone. I'm here because of my childish fear of being alone. I'm alone now. You left me all alone. I feel you here and you never let me forget it. Even as I look at your gravestone that has your name carved in it. Even as I look at the picture that is covered by metal protective cover. I still feel you. The feeling never leaves me alone. You're beside her. I knew you'd be happy here. You had to save me. Why? Why? Leave me here all alone? With only your presence here with me that nags me.

* * *

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all of me

* * *

**

This hurts. The wounds won't heal. No matter how long I wait to see you. The pain is just too real. It's worst then the wounds I got while traveling on dangerous missions. Remember all the times we had together? All the times I helped you? All of the times I fought for you? I held your hand and kept you around for all of the years we've been together. You have all of me. This is just an empty shell.

* * *

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me

* * *

**

You captivated me with everything you did. You always had the logical reasoning. I am bound to this life you left behind. You haunt me in my dreams. It's so painful. I hear you voice. It drives me insane. Why? Why do you do this to me? Why do I come back here everyday? Why?

* * *

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all of me

* * *

**

This pain never goes away. The pain of my loss. The pain of remembering everything we been through. I can hardly stand it anymore. I try to tell myself over and over again that it will be all right. It never is. It gets worst everyday. You have all of me. All of it. I'm nothing now.

* * *

**I'd love to walk away  
And pull myself out of the rain  
But I cant leave without you  
I'd love to live without  
The constant fear and endless doubt  
But I can't live without you

* * *

**

I'd love to leave here and get out of this pouring rain. Yes. I'm here in this rain. Cause I can't leave without you. I'm too scared to live alone. I'm too scared to leave and find out your really alive. I'd love to live with out this constant fear I have. I have to confess. I can't live without you. That's why I'm leaving now, so I can. I'm not here anymore. Maybe if I say that over and over. It will become true. **Maybe**. After all, you have all of me with you in that grave and I can't get to it.

* * *

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all, of me

* * *

**

**HELLO! This is Marii, Shi-Chan's editor. We had decided to do something. You see, this story was written when Shi-Chan had absolutely no sleep what so ever. So she isn't sure about the pairing. She says is could be Roy/Ed but I'm insisting that it's Ed/Al. So what we want you to do is help us figure it out. When you review, tell us which pairing you believe it is. Who ever gets the most votes (between her and me) wins and the loser has to write a story of the winner's choice for them. So, participate and make this fun for everyone! XD Thank you bye-bye!**

**Love-Marii**

**Shi: I got the disclaimer then. Disclamier: I do not own FMA nor do I this song. **


	15. ExGirlfriend

**Disclamer: I do not own FMA or this song!

* * *

**

**Ex-Girlfriend

* * *

**

**I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoaa)**

**I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

* * *

**

**E**dward glared that the new couple that stood in the parking lot of Central's headquarters. He knew it was going to happen one day. After all, Roy Mustang was known for his womanizing ways. Edward wanted to kill the girl next to the perverted Colonel, but didn't want to ruin the surprise of him showing up early, and continued to walk into the building. Of course, Roy didn't know that Edward knew of Roy's new girlfriend, or bimbo.

**R**oy smirked cocky as he entered the building, excited that he was going to see his boy toy later today. Roy was shocked to see Edward sitting on his couch, arms folded and legs crossed, with a look that could kill.

* * *

**I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed

* * *

**

**E**dward smirked at Roy's trapped and caught look on his face. Edward had every intention of killing Roy, but he knew better. Well after knowing for six months of being cheated on Ed found that Roy's furniture at his house was quite a good way to get rid of the hatred of being cheated on, by bimbos who just wanted him for sex, and no less. Edward stood up and walked over to Roy. "Don't worry I knew about her for months." Edward said as he circled Roy. "It makes me sick to think that I'm just another name on that long list, Roy." Edward sighed and looked at him in the eye. "I should have thought about that earlier. Before we kissed. " Ed said giving Roy a small kiss before pushing him on the couch.

* * *

**You say you're gonna burn before you're mellow  
I'll be the one to burn you  
Why'd ya have to go and pick me  
When you knew that we were different  
Completely

* * *

**

**"I **always knew I'd end up that list. Always." Edward said glaring down at the man on the couch as he locked the door. _I'll be the one to burn you. Roy Mustang. _"I don't understand why you went and picked me." Ed walked over to the shocked Colonel. "We're so different, Roy." Roy opened his mouth to make a comment. "Completely different. That's how I knew, I'd just be another Ex-girl on that list in that shelf." Edward clapped his hands together and had the couch fasten straps around Roy's ankles and wrists. "Ed! Please listen! They're nothing to me!" Ed gagged Roy.

* * *

**I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (whoa)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend **

And I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed

* * *

**E**dward grinned evilly at the helpless colonel. "I'm leaving you tonight, Roy. I don't wanna be just another Ex-girlfriend. I do hope I'll hold a special place with the rest of the list." Edward smirked as at how he was keeping calm. He really wanted to jump the bastard and punch him senseless. "Like you always say Roy. You shouldn't play with fire, it can burn you." Edward transmuted his right arm into his favorite blade and slowly cut the front of Roy's shirt off. "Know what, I should have thought of all of your womanizing ways before I kissed you. After all you are nothing but a Bastard of a Colonel."

* * *

**Your wildness scares me so does your freedom  
See I can't stand the restrictions  
I found myself trying to change you  
If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to **

And I feel so mean  
I feel in-between  
Cause I'm about to  
Give you away

* * *

"**K**now what scares me Roy?" Roy shook his head; his eyes widened looking at the blade of automail and turned his head slightly looking at his gloves that lay on the floor. He turned his eyes back to the angry golden eyes. "Your wildness and your freedom. You couldn't stand those restrictions. " Ed knew he was trying to change Roy this way. "I wouldn't have to do this if you were meant to be my lover." Ed said and then kissed Roy's cheek. Edward felt like he wanted to hurt someone. "I feel this way. Cause I'm going to give you away, Roy." Roy wanted to scream at the cruel and unusual torture Ed was putting him through. Edward slapped Roy with his left (human) hand. "Why?" Edward questioned the shock and stunned eyes.

* * *

**I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (For someone else to take)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (You're making a mistake)  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (All the time we wasted)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl...friend

* * *

**

**"Y**ou always knew that if you did make this mistake I'd want revenge. I was planning it. Over those long lonely months. You do know your making a mistake." Edward said and looked at the clock. "Look at all the time we wasted. " Edward slapped Roy again and then kissed the bruised cheek. His right arm, back to it's normal form, wondering down Roy's side. Roy was starting to doubt Ed's sanity, and felt something pull at the strings of his heart. He knew he was losing Ed to a mistake. Edward left a small bite mark on the man's chest right at his heart. Roy felt his pants tighten as Ed touched him.

* * *

**And I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed  
And I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed **

I'm about to give you away  
For someone else to take  
I'm about to give you away  
For someone else to take

* * *

**"I **should have NEVER kissed someone like you, Roy." Edward said in a dangerous voice. "You chase the skirts of fan girls for the hell of it. Even when YOU knew I was not just 10 feet away from you." Edward was starting to get pissed at the thought of the blonde tall girls who wore mini skirts just to flirt with Roy. Roy flirting with them, KNOWING he had a loyal boyfriend back at home for him. _Someone else can take him now. _Edward put on his coat and then looked at the tied up colonel.

* * *

**You repeated mistakes for souvenirs  
We've been in-between the days for years  
I believed it when I said you were going to die  
Now I'm gonna watch you and you know why  
Its gonna kill me to see you with the next girl  
Cause I'm almost awfully so jealous cause the next girl  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed

* * *

**

**"I **really don't understand why you repeat these mistakes for souvenir blondes, who just want a piece of your sorry ass." Edward said and he straightened the room, just leaving a very horny and very pissed Colonel on the couch. "I'll just be jealous at the next girl. I really should have thought of that before we kissed." Ed said, unlocking the door and left the office, leaving Roy strapped to the couch, gagged. Edward walked down the hall and stopped at Riza's desk. "Roy said he wanted to see you." Ed said sweetly to the serious blonde who he knew would finish off his revenge. He smiled at the sounds of gunshots coming from the office as he left the Headquarters' building heading towards the dorm room he shared with his younger brother.

* * *

**I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

* * *

**

And I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed

* * *


	16. Promises In The Dark

**Story Lyrics are in bold.**

**Disclaimer: FMA doesn't belong to anyone but the original creators. We make "FANFICTION" because we are "FANS" not owners. Although if we could get our hands on it for even a day I think all us fan girls might turn it into a smut filled adventure between Roy and Ed XD. Hehehehe

* * *

**

**Promises in the Dark

* * *

**

**_Never again. Isn't that what you said?_** Ed thought as he walked down the street in the dark, hearing strong whispers. **You've been through this before. **A voice said in his head as he looked up at the sky. **An' you swore this time you'd think with your head. **Ed wanted to curse the voice that was talking in his head. _I also said that **No one, would ever have you again**, Roy... _Ed thought, ignoring the voice that was talking in his head about Roy's betrayal.

A radio near by booming the words "**And if talkin' was gonna get done**" You'd_** decide where and when**, Roy_. Ed thought as his thoughts mixed with the song on the radio and looked at Roy sitting waiting for him in the front of the cafe. **Just when you think you got it down.** The voice said as Ed felt tears weld up and started walking up to Roy. **Your heart is securely tied and bound **to the man, Boyo! The voice teased. "**They whisper, Promises in the dark**." The radio boomed as Roy promised the crying blonde that he wouldn't ever hurt him again.

* * *

**Armed and Ready, You fought love battles in the night.

* * *

**

Ed passionately kissed Roy in their bedroom, bodies hot and sweaty from the foreplay. They rubbed against each other. Naked groin to naked groin. Ed moaned as Roy bit the base of his neck to distract him from one of Roy's lubed fingers entering him.

* * *

**But too many opponents made you weary of the fight

* * *

**

Ed allowed Roy's tongue to enter his mouth. He could taste stale coffee and... was that a cigarette's smoky tar taste? His mind was distracted from the familiar pain of Roy entering him.

* * *

**Blinded by passion, you foolishly let someone in **

**All the warnings went off in your head**

**Still you had to give in

* * *

**

Edward felt foolish as he listened to the voice in his head, lying next to his sleeping lover. He felt tears brush against his eyes. **_Just when you think you got it down..._** Ed thought. **_There's Resistance nowhere to be found... _**The voice chuckled. **They whisper...** it said and Edward finished it off. "**Promises in the dark**..."

Edward sighed as he heard the voice go into a parental lecture. **But promises, you know what they're for? **It asked. _To get me in bed with him... _Ed thought as he got up from the bed and got dressed**_. It sounds so convincing... _**Ed looked over the sleeping Colonel. **But you heard it before! **The voice scolded. **_Cause talk is cheap and you gotta be sure. _**Ed thought as he walked down the stairs. He couldn't believe he was listening to the voice in his head. **And so you put up your guard. **The voice said in a non-caring and heartless tone. **_and you try to be hard. _**Edward taunted the voice. **But your heart says try again...** The voice said, Ed could feel the voice sighing in his head.

Ed sat down on a park bench looking at the rising sun. "**You desperately search for a way to conquer the fear **of me cheating on you Edo." Roy said behind him. Edward felt tears weld up. **No line of attack has been planned **The voice said as Roy wrapped and arm around Edward. I have **to fight back the tears...** Ed thought as he felt himself leaning on his lover. "I'd never cheat on you, ever again. I fear losing you." Roy said where** brave and Restless dreams are both won and lost... **The voiced mocked. **_On the edge is where it seems it's well worth the coat... _**Ed mentally yelled at the voice. "**Just when you think,** I don't know if you** got it down**." Roy whispers loud enough for Edward to hear.

* * *

**Your heart in pieces on the ground.**

**They whisper, Promises In The Dark**


	17. You were ment for me

You were Meant for Me

* * *

**I hear the clock, it's 6 A.M.,  
I feel so far away from where I've been.  
I got my eggs, got my pancakes, too.  
Got my maple syrup, ev'rything but you.  
I break the yolks and make a smiley face;  
I kinda like it in my brand new place.  
Wipe the spots above the mirror;  
Don't leave the keys in the door.  
I never put wet towels on the floor anymore, 'cause

* * *

**

Edward yawned as the clock buzzed and he lazily looked at the clock. It blinked 6 A. M. He barely recognized the new room that he moved into not just two days ago. He sat up and felt out of place and far away from home. He rubbed the sleep out of his amber eyes. Edward got up and made himself eggs. He broke the eyes lazily and his heart fell down to his stomach.

He got up and threw the eggs, being unable to eat. He then went and took a shower. He washed his hair and enjoyed the warm water hitting his face. After he finished scrubbing the suds off of himself he went to the mirror. He took his left hand and whipped the steam away; looking at himself. He sighed and dried off. He hung the towel, not throwing it on the floor like he used to at his old home. There was no one there to help him clean up anymore.

He dressed for work in a blue military uniform, dried and braided his hair. He goes to the door and put on his blue military coat. The closed the door, locking it and made sure he took the keys with him. No one to take them after him.

* * *

**Dreams last so long,  
Even after you're gone.  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you.

* * *

**

Edward walked into the office. He was now the Colonel and Roy was a General. He sighed as he sat in his chair to be greeted with 2 piles of paper work. He stared at the paper work and started to sign them. After a while he got too hot and so he took off his coat. _Al...I loved you. Why? _He thought as he worked through his paper work.

He thought of how Al left with Winry after Al had no more use for him. _I thought you loved me. _Ed frowned at the last paper and sighed it. He then added it to the Out pile. He then leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. _I love you, Al. You said you loved me, but you left me. Don't you see we're meant for each other?

* * *

_

**I called my momma, she was out for a walk.  
Consoled a cup of coffee, but it didn't wanna talk.  
So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news.  
More hearts being broken or people being used.  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain.  
I saw a movie, it just wasn't the same.  
'Cause it was happy and I was sad  
And it made me miss you, oh, so bad.

* * *

**

Ed tried calling Mrs. Hughes to ask how she was doing, but there was no answer. He glared at the steaming cup of coffee in front of him. "Evil tasting caffeinated..." Edward growled at it, but he guessed it didn't feel like talking. He sighed and picked up the newspaper; only to see more depressing news. More lives gone, more hearts broken, and more used military dogs. It started raining as he read the paper.

As he left for his break he put his coat on outside in the rain. He didn't really care if he got wet or not. Since he got done with his work early, he decided to go see a new movie at the local theater. The movie was happy and he was sad. It only made him miss his brother more. He got up and left back for the office.

* * *

**Dreams last so long,  
Even after you're gone.  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you.

* * *

**

He looked at the picture of them altogether a year after Al had finally gotten his body back. He frowned sadly and put the picture in the lower drawer that was rarely opened. _Didn't you see Alphonse? Didn't you know we were meant for each other? _He thought as his day ended and he went to walk home. He waved goodbye to Riza as he passed her in the hall she smiled sadly at him.

* * *

**Go about my bus'ness, I'm doing fine.  
Besides, a-what would I say if I had you on the line?  
Same old story not much to say,  
Hearts are broken ev'ry day.

* * *

**

The days went by and slowly Edward went into a routine. He was as fine as he could be. He got a call from Al. He talked briefly, using the excuse that he was busy. Which only worried Al. _After all hearts are broken every day, Al. _Edward thought as he finished up his paper work.

* * *

**I brush my teeth and put the cap back on.  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on.  
I pick a book up and then I turn the sheets down,  
And then I take a deep breath and a good look around.  
Put on my pj's and hop into bed.  
I'm half alive, but I feel mostly dead.  
I try and tell myself it'll be all right,  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight.

* * *

**

He brushed his teeth in his bathroom. He rinsed out the remaining toothpaste and put on the cap. The turned off the bathroom light as he left the bathroom in his boxers. He picked up a book and turned on the light in the bedroom, pushing the sheets down. He took a breath and looked around, putting the book on the bed. He gets in his pajamas. He felt half-alive, but mostly dead as he crawled into bed. He covers up, and leans against the fluffy pillows.

_I shouldn't think any more tonight. _He thought, as he got absorbed into the thick book. Trying to be okay after his brother abandoned him.

* * *

**Dreams last so long,  
Even after you're gone.  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you.

* * *

**

He turns off the light after an hour, putting the book on a bed stand next to a picture of Al and him, smiling happily. _You'll see sooner or later, Al. _He thought as he drifted off to sleep. _You were meant for me and I was meant for you.

* * *

_

**Yeah, you were meant for me  
And I was meant for you. **


	18. My Happy Endings

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

* * *

**

Edward ran from the office, pass the park, knocking anyone who got in his way down. Tears flooded his eyes as he ran. The only thing that really blurred his vision was the constant picture of Roy kissing Riza in the office. A voice ringing in his ears. **_"Sorry Ed, but I love Riza. We're perfect for each other" _**He felt confused and angry, his chest hurt. He found himself fallen to the ground in the middle of an alley of Central crying.

* * *

**Let's talk this over.**

**It's not like we're dead.**

**Was it something I did?**

**Was it something you said?**

**Don't leave me hanging.**

**In a city so dead.**

**Held up so high,**

**On such a breakable thread.

* * *

**

Edward stared blankly at Roy, black rings under his eyes showed that he didn't sleep at all the previous night. "Why?" Edward asked after a half an hour of silence. Roy looked at Ed and sighed, he showed no signs of remorse or guilt. "Look do we need to go through this? I'm sorry Ed, but we're through. You should just let go. You know I never just stay with one person, I need my space."

* * *

**You were all the things I thought I knew,**

**And I thought we could be.

* * *

**

Ed clenched his hand in a fist, eyes stinging. He wanted to kill the emotionless bastard. Everything changed over night it felt like to him, the unit looked at him sadly, Riza looked more full of herself. _Bitch_, he thought as he passed her, giving her a small smile. _Sure you can have the fucking bastard.

* * *

_

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

* * *

**

At night more tears slipped passed his eyes. Alphonse was worried about him_. He was all I wanted, I never asked for more... _Edward stared at the ceiling. He felt angry at Mustang and Hawkeye. _Hell they'll be announcing their wedding date any day now. _He thought sarcastically. He felt pathetic and weak.

* * *

**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

* * *

**

He heard what Havoc and the others said about him. He heard them saying how difficult he was and how pitifully he was taking the break up. _They don't even know me. Do they even know you? After all the fucking secrets? _Edward started becoming distant from Mustang's unit, only showing up if he had to. _Do they know all of the shit you do?

* * *

_

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

* * *

**

Edward sat at the library. He saw Roy enter the library looking for him. He smirked and got up, leaving out of the back door. He didn't feel like talking to the bastard. He walked down the street. He heard Roy call out his name. He sighed and ignored him.

* * *

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

* * *

**

Edward glared at the man that cut him off allowing Roy to be able to catch up with him. "What do you want now?" Edward glared at Roy and continued walking hands in his pockets. "Look I'm sorry for hurting you." Roy said not really wanting to say sorry to Edward in the first place, but the unit convinced him too. _He's pretending again..._ Ed already knew he didn't want to say anything to Edward. He knew Roy felt like he didn't need too. "Look, you fucking asshole, you don't have to say anything you don't mean." Edward turned and walked away, leaving a shocked Roy.

* * *

**It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

* * *

**

_If you don't care, I don't care. Nice to know you were always there for me. _Edward thought darkly as he walked down the street, finding that he didn't really care for Roy anymore. Edward looked at the sky. _Thanks for watching me wither and suffer, bastard. Glad to know were through, don't know what I would have done if we actually loved each other. _Edward felt tears fall from his eyes and then he smiled.

* * *

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

* * *

**

Edward sighed as he looked out the window of a train. Alphonse sat on the seat across from him. _So much for my happy endings...

* * *

_

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** _Shi-Chan doesn't own FMA or "My Happy Endings" By Avril Lavigne. Thank you Bye-bye! XD_


	19. Back Here

_Back Here

* * *

_

_Baby set me free from this misery  
I can't take it no more  
Since you ran away, nothing's been the same  
Don't know what I'm living for  
Here I am, so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do

* * *

_

Roy sat at his desk. He felt like slamming his head against it. _It's all my fault! _He thought as he turned to look out of the large window, which he usually cleaned when he had tons of unwanted paperwork. He didn't even know what he was to do anymore. Ed ran away from him, for good. There was no coming back. _Hell, he even asked and got a different commanding officer._ Roy glared at a bird that had perched near his window. He sighed, he felt lonely and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

_Until you're back here baby  
Miss you, want you, need you so  
Until you're back here baby, yeah  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go

* * *

_

Roy felt his chest tighten as Edward walked down the headquarters' stars. I_ miss you, _Roy smiled sadly as Ed turned and glared at his window. He watched as Ed shook his head and turned to walk away. _I love you, I wish I could tell you that now..._He then stood up and ran out of the office, hoping he could catch up to the small blonde.

He ran down the stairs and headed towards the park, that was Ed's "thinking" spot or 'Hiding' spot. He spotted the short alchemist on the bench. The blonde was eating a donut that he had probably bought on his way to the park; in fact it looked like he had at least a dozen more in the bag next to him.

* * *

_So I told you lies, even made you cry  
Baby I was so wrong  
I promise you, now my love is true  
This is where my heart belongs  
Cuz here I am, so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do

* * *

_

Ed looked over to see Roy, and he frowned. He made a move to get up. "Wait...Ed." Roy said softly. Edward looked over to him. " I thought we got over this. You LIED to me," Edward felt tears hit his eyes remembering how Roy cheated on him. "I know, I was wrong. I'm sorry, I need you Ed." Roy said looking at Ed square in the eyes. "OH! The GREAT Flame Alchemist is WRONG?" Edward sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. "Let me think about it, Roy. I just don't know." Roy looked down. "Please Ed, I love you. I really do." Edward shook his head side to side and left leaving Roy to think on the bench by himself.

* * *

_Until you're back here baby  
Miss you, want you, need you so  
Until you're back here baby, yeah  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go

* * *

_

Roy leaned on the bench, closed his tired eyes. _Please come back, Ed. I need you. I miss you so much! _Roy felt tears slip past his eyes. He was always so close to Ed, but couldn't ever touch him or talk to him. Roy sighed and opened his stinging eyes to looked at the darkening sky as stars slowly start appearing across it, like a light up board little kids usually played with at night.

Edward leaned against the wall just outside of the park. He held back the tears the so desperately wanted to fall down his face. _I don't know if I can trust you, not after you cheat on me. With RIZA too, how fair is that to me? I've always been faithful to you! _Edward looked over the wall to see tears falling down Roy's face. _Has if been hurtful for you too?

* * *

_

_And I wonder  
Are you thinkin of me  
Cuz I'm thinkin of you  
And I wonder  
Are you ever coming back in my life _

_Cuz here I am, so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do

* * *

_

Roy sat up and stared at a tree lost in thought. _What would you think of me, if you saw me this way? Are you even thinking of me? _Roy felt someone wipe away the tears from his cheeks. He looked up to see Ed. "I'll try again, but DON"T screw me over again?" Ed said with a cracked voice, Roy smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Roy. But don't count on me trusting you for a long time, you really hurt me." Roy nodded against Ed's chest. "I know, I know, I'm so sorry, I love you."

* * *

_Until you're back here baby  
Miss you, want you, need you so  
Until you're back here baby, yeah  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Shi-Chan does not own FMA nor does she own "Back Here Baby" hence the fact that its by BBMak XD. She does however own three cats and a dog XD teehee!


	20. Probably Wouldn't Be this Way

**Probably wouldn't be this Way

* * *

**

**Got a date a week from Friday,**

**with a preacher's son.**

**Everybody says he's crazy.**

**I'll have to see.

* * *

**

Edward sat on his bed writing in his diary. The messy scribbles were difficult to read. The only person who could was long gone. He addressed his diary to this person. On top of the page were the only real legible words. _"Today, Roy" _He mouthed the words as he wrote. _"Riza's my new commanding officer. It figures she'd get your old position. It's not unusual. She did always give me the mission folders to begin with. You can say I have a date with a crazy Preacher's son a week from now. I guess I have to check that out. " _He wrote using his left hand.

**I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came**

**  
I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves**

**  
I'm probably going on and on**

**  
It seems I'm doing more of that these days  
**

_"I moved this summer near East City. That's where the entire unit went and I don't have to pay that gardener boy anymore for you. I'm just telling you everything, aren't I? I've been doing that a lot lately. It seems that's all I can do." _Edward sighed as he looked at the roof. _"All I've been doing is visiting that grave right outside of the city, and writing in this book. There seems to be nothing left for me. I'll write more later. Love, Ed." _Edward closed the leather black book and set it next to his nightstand as he stood up.

* * *

**I probably wouldn't be this way.**

**I probably wouldn't hurt so bad.**

**I never pictured every minute without you in it.**

**Oh. You left so fast.**

**Sometimes I see you standing there.**

**Sometimes, it's like I'm losing touch.**

**Sometimes, I feel that I'm so luck to have had the chance to love this much.**

**God gave me moment's grace,**

**Cause if I'd never seen your face.**

**I probably wouldn't be this way.

* * *

**

Edward felt tears brush passed his cheeks as he looked at Roy's picture. His chest clenched painfully, he hated the pain. He wanted to let go, but letting go isn't easy. He could still hear the gun firing, and Roy's breathless good-bye. He turned to the bedroom door. He smiled sadly as he saw a ghost shadow of Roy turning and leaving. Edward bite down on his bottom lip. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

* * *

**Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to you.**

**Susan says that I should just move on.**

**You oughta see the way these people look at me.**

**When they see me round here talking to this stone.**

**Everybody thinks I've lost my mind.**

**But I just take it day by day.

* * *

**

He walked down stairs, dressed in his normal wear. He flipped down every picture of him and Roy on the way. He didn't care if the glass broke or not, if it did, he'd just fix it later. He put on his red coat and opened the door. Several people looked over to him and frowning, shaking their heads, then walking on to their own destinations.

He walked into the graveyard and stopped at a new polished stone. He kneeled down to it. The area was already grassy for a newly dug grave. He smiled sadly as he spoke once more. "Everyone looks at me differently now." He shook his head. "Al tells me that I shouldn't be here, he calls daily. Winry tells me to move on. Moving on is a lot harder then she thinks. I'm trying to take this easily. Day by day, you know. They all think I've lost my mind...Sometimes, I think so too. I'll be leaving today."

* * *

**I probably wouldn't be this way.**

**I probably wouldn't hurt so bad.**

**I never pictured every minute without you in it.**

**Oh, you left so fast.**

**Sometimes, I see you standing there.**

**Sometimes, I feel an angel's touch.**

**Sometimes, I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much.**

**God gave me a moment's grace.**

**Cause if I'd never seen your face,**

**I probably wouldn't be this way.

* * *

**

Edward looked at the gray, tormented, and polluted sky as he walked out of the graveyard. He had a small smile on his face. Everything was familiar. He worked with Roy for just a bit over 4-5 years in East City after all. Every breath hurt when he breathed in. He knew he couldn't cry any longer, no mater how he wanted too. He looked over on all the old roads. He could have sworn he saw Roy standing at each of the signposts smiling at him. He could feel Roy watching over him as he entered the train station.

_I don't know whether I should hate you or not. But I'm glad I got to love you this much. _He thought as he looked at the train. _If I never met you; if I never gotten to know you; I wouldn't hurt this badly. I would just be me.

* * *

_

**I probably wouldn't be this way.

* * *

**

Edward smiled as he looked out of the train window. _Then I wouldn't have been this way. I wouldn't have known all these great people. I wouldn't have learned to love...

* * *

_

**Got a date a week from Friday,**

**With a preacher's son.**

**Everybody says I'm crazy.**

**Guess I'll have to see.

* * *

**

**A/N: This song is Probably Wouldn't be this Way, by LeAnn Rimes. I do not own this song, nor do I own FMA. **

**Marie- Hey you did my disclaimer XD. That's okay I'm out of it anyway. REVIEW! Please **

**Shi- nn; sorry! But I wasn't sure if you'd know who sang the song! **


	21. Goodbye Time

_**Goodbye Time

* * *

**_

**It's your life - you say you need a change  
Don't all the dreams we've seen come true mean anything  
You say it's different now and you keep staring at the door  
How can you walk away don't I matter anymore

* * *

**

Roy was finally Furher, Edward and his brother were finally all in one piece. Nothing could have been better. "Roy" The voice of the golden eyed, blonde haired boy came from the door as he entered. He had a small smile on his face. Roy felt as if something bad was going to happen. He watched at the blonde walked up to his desk, with the small smile as if saying sorry for something he hadn't even said yet.

"I'm sorry, Roy. I need some change." Roy knew what Edward doing. "Does all of this not mean anything to you?" Roy said, he didn't want Ed to go. "It's different now, everything is finished. I'm restless Roy." Edward kept looking at the door then sighed. "Good bye Roy, I'm sorry." Edward walked out of the door, unaware on how badly he had broken Roy's heart.

* * *

**If being free's worth what you leave behind  
And if it's too late for love to change your mind  
Then it's goodbye time

* * *

**

Roy looked at the door everyday, hoping Edward would return to him. But he knew that it just wasn't going to happen. It was to late to get Edward to change his mind. It was time to let go.

* * *

**If we had known our love would come to this  
We could have saved our hearts the hurt of wasted years  
Well it's been fun - what else can I say  
If the feeling's gone words won't stop you anyway

* * *

**

He heard about Edward from other officers. They told him that he found a nice girl, a pretty brunette. Roy felt his heart hurt again. _All of those years of being together. Would be so meaningless now. _Roy thought as he leaned back in his chair. "I heard Fullmetal might get married to that brunette, she's a nice girl. I heard Al got married to Winry." Roy heard a soldier say outside in the hall.

Roy was at Edward wedding. He smiled as he watched the blonde he used to love so much, lead a settled life now. _Time to say goodbye, Edward..._ Roy thought as he looked at the scene in front of him and smiled.

* * *

If being free's worth what you leave behind  
And if it's too late for love to change your mind  
Then it's goodbye time

* * *

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following:**

**Artist/Band: Shelton Blake**

**Lyrics for the Song: Goodbye Time**

**Album: Blake Shelton's Barn & Grill**

**Show: Full Metal Alchemist **

**Marie: HEY you did my disclaimer again. OH it's on now! XD (I'm just playing and I love you.)**

**Shi: lmao, sorry nn; Yet again, I wasn't sure if you'd figure out who sang this**


End file.
